A New Adventure
by DetRoid434
Summary: Xana is gone and everyone seems to be getting back to their norman lives, but could one new girl change all that?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko but boy do I wish I did! Maybe then we would get a freaking fifth season!**

**Rating: T just in case I get naughty.**

**Used to be Author: Sarah or CodeXiaolin**

**New Author: DetRoid434**

**I'm continuing this for Sarah.**

"And so class, when Na is mixed with Cl you get a common household item known as table salt." Mrs. Hertz gave a boring lecture on chemicals and chemistry. When, out of nowhere, there was a loud knock on the door which woke most of the class up from their deep slumber. In walked Jim with a girl followed behind him. The girl was small and petite, just a little taller than Aelita. She had shoulder-length black hair, which had a red streak on the side. She was wearing a black tank top with a red guitar in the center. She had on a black pair of pants and black, flat tennis shoes.

"Students, this is our new student. She's from America. Treat her right!" Jim barked as he began to stomp down the hallway.

"So, young lady, what is your name?" Asked Mrs. Hertz actually sounding kind for once.

"Rikika Axel Sullivan." she said.

"Well, Rikika, why don't you take a seat next to Aelita." she said pointing to the pink haired girl. "Now class, behave yourselves. I must step out of the room for a moment." she walked out of the door and out of site.

"Hey, I'm Aelita. Your name was Rikika right?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Yea, but you can just call me Riki."

"That sounds like a Japanese name." Aelita said.

"Well, I am originally from Tokyo, but my parents sent me to America where I've lived half of my life." she explained.

"My best friend is from Japan. Her name is Yumi Ishyama. So, whats it like in America? France is the only other place I've ever been."

"Well, it's not much different. Except, it's much dirtier. People are a lot more rude too. It was also really hard to make friends because people thought I was weird." Riki said.

"Well, I've got good news. You have just made five new friends."

"Five?"

"My friends and I. That one's Odd, that one is Ulrich, and that's Jeremy." she said pointing to each one of her friends. Then the bell rang and Aelita ran off with Riki so that she could introduce her to Yumi.

"Wow, looks like Princess found a new friend." Ulrich said.

"Well, no wonder. She's just like Yumi." Jeremy pointed out. The three went to their dorms since todays classes were over.

Yumi walked out of the class room to see her best friend and another girl waiting outside the door.

"Hey, Aelita, who is this?" she asked.

"This is my friend Rikika. She is from Japan."

"Nice to meet you Rikika." she said politely.

"Please, call me Riki. Now, can you two show me to my dorm. It's number 205." she asked.

"Hey! That's my dorm! Follow me." Aelita said.

"Well, I'd better be going, see you two tomorrow!" Yumi said as she ran off toward the park.

The two girls went to Aelita's dorm and unpacked Riki's things. "Hey, it's dinner time. Are you coming?"

"No, I already ate. You go ahead, I think I'll take a walk. Is that allowed here?" she replied.

"Yea, since it's Friday, students can go anywhere as long as their back by eleven." she said as she walked out the door and toward the boys' dorm.

Riki walked through the forest and stopped at a sewer hole. When she stopped, she got a massive headache. She saw a vision of a passage way. So she went down the sewer and walked down the path she saw in her visions. When she climbed up the ladder, she saw a large factory that looked like it had been abandoned for a hundred years. Her head began to hurt again. This time she saw an elevator that went down a floor, and a large machine in the middle of the room. She, once again, followed her visions and she went to the super computer room. She saw a switch appear on the contraption. She stared at it for a while trying to decide if she should see what the switch did. Then she heard a very disturbing voice whisper something into her ear.

"Come on, Rikika. Pull the switch. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

Then she had another headache, but this one was much more worse, and more terrifying. She felt a gust of wind against her face, and then she lost complete control over her body. Her eyes were no longer a brown color. They now had the symbol of a target on them. She walked toward the switch and without hesitating, pulled it down. The whole room lite up. There was a very frightening laughter that filled the air. It was the laughter of pure evil. Rikika, got control over her body again and she ran out of the factory as fast as she could.

Down in the scanner room, one of the scanners opened up and clouds of gas came pouring out of the capsule. When the smoke cleared, a boy stepped out of the scanner. He had blue hair and he had reflexes like Odd, speed like Ulrich, balance like Yumi, and intelligence like Aelita. The most particular thing about him though, was that he had one red eye and one black eye.

Well there is chapter one. If you like it I will write more. Please review!

Det


End file.
